


A Hero's Fall

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Death of Supergirl, F/F, Final Battle, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, SuperCorp, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Reign's defeat has a terrible cost.Supercorp





	1. Chapter 1

"If you are just joining us now, National City news is reporting a devastating battle downtown, where Supergirl is attempting to defeat Reign, who was responsible for a series of murders over the last several weeks." A reporter said. "The battle at first involved several superheroes against the woman but all but Supergirl are down. Even Superman was batted aside."

"STOP! Don't make me do this, Sam. If you're still in there somewhere, stop this!" Bloodied and battered, Kara begged Reign to stop one last time.

Reign refused to listen and punched Kara brutally. Their final battle had raged for over a day, and she now could barely even stand on her own two feet, coughing up blood violently.

"It is hard to believe. Supergirl is more wounded than she was in the first confrontation with Reign. I don't know how she's still standing. I don't know how either of them are. At this rate..." The reporter was almost in tears.

Finally they began their last charge. Kara raised a fist, Reign raised a fist, and in a cataclysmic clash, they created a gigantic shockwave that hit both with full force and leveled the entire road around them. When the dust cleared, Alex ran in screaming for her sister. "Ka-Supergirl! SUPERGIRL!" She scooped her bleeding, broken sister;s body up. 

"Is....everyone....safe?"

"Yes, you did it....You'll be ok....No, please, please, breath, baby sister. B-breath." She began to sob. Kara gave one last tiny smile, and then  it faded. She was motionless. Gone. It took a terrible eternity for Alex Danvers to finally accept the hero had fallen. The sister she had promised to protect was dead. Her luck had run out and finally met an enemy that didn't give an inch and ended up beating her to death. A few metres away was Reign's corpse. Alex cried and wailed for both Sam and Kara, taken from her far too soon. Sam was her friend and hadn't asked for any of it. Ruby was now alone, orphaned by cruel fate. 

"It-it seems to be over! Both Supergirl and Reign are down! Oh my god...Details are still coming in but it looks like Reign has finally stopped moving. Supergirl won!"

A battered, limping J'onn arrived at Alex's sobbing body and tried to pull her off. 

"Alex, come on. There's nothing we can do. I can't sense anything from Kara. Her mind is gone."

"Nooo....there must be something-"

"There's nothing to do." He said, his voice slightly breaking as well. "Kara fought bravely. She saved us all. No one else stood a chance against Reign."

Alex cradled Kara's body. James and Winn stood behind her, also in tears and trying to pull Alex off of her. 

"It's over Alex." James said.

"But Kara, she....Kara can't be dead! Sam can't be..."

"K-Kara was Supergirl?" a voice said behind them. _Lena...oh no..._

"Yes, she was." J'onn said. 

"W-why did she not ever tell me? I could have helped, I could have-" Lena tearfully cried.

"Fear of the way you're looking at me, right now, Lena. She did not want to lose you. None of us did. It was her secret to tel when she was ready."

"She's dead now, Alex! Dead! I did lose her!" She screamed desperately.

"I know, poor choice of words. Listen, let's get her body back to the DEO and discuss things further there."

A crowd came running in, but DEO Agents began surrounding Kara's body. 

"Everyone, you need to get back. Give Supergirl space."

"Details are scarce but Supergirl is unconscious. We don't know what's happened but there could be something seriously wrong." The reporter said. "Federal agents are cordoning off the area."

Eliza had been watching the battle on TV, and was openly weeping along with Alex. Her adopted baby girl had died a hero. 

 

J'onn had finally pulled Alex and Lena off, and ordered the agents to get the body back to the DEO.

"Everyone back! We will try to help Supergirl. Please do not panic."

The female reporter shouted "What's happening? Is Supergirl dead? What can the city do without her?"

"Please get back, miss." Vasquez said.

Mon-El and Imra came running up to the DEO agents. 

"What-"

"I-I'm so sorry, guys. Kara's d-dead!"

"What?" Mon El demanded. "But she...she can't be. In our time she lived much longer than this. We did this much damage to the timeline? It's my fault..."

"It's no one's fault Mon El." Jonn said. "The Blight was defeated, with Kara's final hit. The future is secure."

But no one was happy about it. So much was lost, despite Kara saving the lives of millions.

 

Far across the country, The President of the USA was given a briefing. 

"Supergirl....dead? My God....That will go in my national address tomorrow. She died to save all of us. This is why it is critical that my alien amnesty bill be passed."

"Yes, Madam President. We should hold an official military funeral for her."

"Very well, General."

 

Since the battle was caught on camera, the US government decided to bury an empty box during the funeral. The DEO placed Supergirl's body in a secure airtight room.

"Will you tell everyone?" Lena asked. "About Supergirl's identity."

"No, we can't. Kara still has many enemies in the world. They will target us if they know who she was." Jonn replied.

"That makes sense." She sniffled. 

"Our job still has to go on. We're now the only line of defense against what's out there. Especially him. When the universe hears our most powerful defender has died, there will be a reckoning. We must prepare."

Just then, Superman flew in, his eyes clearly bloodshot from grieving. 

"Where's my cousin's body?"

"I an so, so sorry, Clark." Alex tearfully said, and hugged him. He accepted it.

"She died a hero, Alex. I could not be more proud. Can I see her...?"

"We put her in a special containment room for now."

"She should be buried at the Danvers home. That was where she would want to be buried." Alex nodded, agreeing. 

"I defend the Earth alone once again now. J'onn, if you will have me...."

"You need our resources, Superman. Your help would be greatly appreciated."

Alex let go of Clark and took him to see Kara's body.

"We both loved her, Clark."

"I should not have let her do this job....how stupid of me! I knew she might end up getting killed. This is on me."

"It's on me too! It was my responsibility as a big sister to protect her, yet I was powerless!"

"You did everything you could. You saved her life so many times. I count myself lucky every day she had someone like you being there for her."

Alex began to cry again, clutching onto Clark. 

"What will you do?" Alex asked Mon-el after walking back to the DEO with Clark.

"The future was saved. I belong there now more than I belong here. There's nothing for us here." Mon El said, his face red from crying.

Imra nodded, "We all loved Kara. We will strive every day to honor her example."

Imra stepped forward and hugged Alex a final time, before they set off to their ship. 

 

"We have just received official confirmation, that the most powerful and greatest of Earth's heroes, Supergirl, has fallen. She died protecting National City from a monstrous supervillain who had been responsible for several murders, named Reign. Among those victims, were Catco reporter Kara Danvers, and CEO of L-Corp Samantha Arias. She is survived by her cousin, Superman, who has retaken responsibility as our world's strongest hero. He will speak at Supergirl's funeral, sources say. There is no doubt that the entire world mourns this loss. We can only hope Superman can protect us."

"Scattered reports are saying Supergirl is dead-"

"Street cameras caught her final battle on tape-"

"Several strange metahumans attempted to help her during the final fight, including Superman-"

"Her true name remains a mystery-"

"Alex Danvers, last seen being the first to openly mourn Supergirl's death, has retreated into obscurity-"

"Lena Luthor has retaken the reins of L-Corp. Witnesses say she cried hysterically over Supergirl's body. Their relationship is unclear-"

"One can only wonder what will happen to our city now-"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world tries to move on from Supergirl's death. Lena makes a bold decision.

"Kara Danvers was my younger sister for the majority of our lives. Her compassion, kindness, and endearing personality was able to inspire hope, and courage in all of us. She meant most to me, there for me every step of the way. If anyone is to blame for her death, it is me. I vowed to protect her and failed. 

We live on, because she gave her life to stop Reign, who's true identity was my friend Sam Arias. Both women stand as an example of people taken before their time. I try every day to live by their example."

Alex then stepped away from the grave, as the last to speak. Clark, Eliza, Lena, James, Lucy and Winn also said their peace and threw dirt on Kara's coffin. 

Lena hugged Alex and led her away as both softly sobbed. 

"I know you loved her, Lena."

"i-I loved Supergirl _and_ Kara! B-but they both died that day! Sam died too! I have no one!"

Alex hugged the ravenhead. "You have me. I promise." Over at the house, she saw Lucy and James talking, and Eliza crying. 

Lena had nightmares every night of Kara's broken, bleeding dead body. While she was grateful for her new budding friendship with Alex, there wold be a serious hole in her heart. Everything had been going so well, then her relationship with Supergirl began to deterioate over Sam, and the kryptonite. Lena entirely blamed herself, though she was sure others would blame themselves too. She often wondered how much loss was too much loss. When she would become her brother or mother. In the arms of Alex, and seeing Kara so bravely give her life for them, for her, Lena vowed to live by that example.

 

Six months passed. 

Crime rates skyrocketed. 

"The loss of Supergirl has caused crime to skyrocket. Superman is hard pressed to defend America alone-"

"The President of the United States six months ago made an impassioned speech for Supergirl's funeral to embrace aliens but time will tell-"

"There have been a rise in vigilante copycats following Supergirl's death-"

"Lena Luthor founded the Supergirl Foundation-"

"The beleagured people of National City are under siege as enemies of Supergirl ravage it. They continue to wonder who, if anyone, will help-"

Lena switched the TV off, groaning. It had been months but she was still extremely depressed and fragile. She had come to realize she was in love with the blonde. Her reaction to some after the final battle, was similar to that of a lost lover, clinging desperately to Kara's body. She did not care for the rumor mill, only that Kara was dead and not coming back.Her mother did not hesitate to shove it all in Lena's face, taunting that Supergirl could not stop her now. Lena sneered, vowing to keep her mother in check. 

 

The DEO was hard pressed to contain the chaos in the alien community. Alex was now Deputy Director, though she led field missions much like J'onn would. Alex buried herself in her work, becoming somewhat estranged from both her mother and Lena, though J'onn encouraged her to have a social life. 

"Alex, you lost your sister." he eventually told her. "You don't have to lose yourself. Lena is hurting too."

"I...I can't be that friend to her right now. She deserves better."

"Perhaps, but right now....she's stuck with you."

Alex solemnly nodded. 

She decided to visit Lena, who was buried in her work as well. 

"Come in, Alex."

"Look, I know I've been avoiding you for months...." Alex began.

"Ever since you poked me with a stick, I know you are a strong and capable person. Don't feel bad about being human."

"Sorry about that by the way." Alex laughed softly. 

"God, that's the first laugh I've heard in weeks."

"Things are pretty grim. Your mother is free. There are copycats everywhere."

"That's why my L-corp tech is critical. I'm building a suit, Alex! I'm gonna be a hero like Kara and James." What? Is she crazy?

"Your brother-"

"Had a suit too, I know....but we cannot just sit here and let our city fall."

"The DEO-"

"Doesn't even officially exist. The police are corrupt. Superman is...well he's got better things to do."

"I cannot sanction this, Lena. This job....you know what the cost is."

"Kara gave her life for this city. I have no right to do any less."

"Kara has powers, Lena! I'm sorry, I can't approve of this. I cannot lose you too."

"I miss her too...." Alex sniffled. She had been so trapped in her own despair she had forgotten others suffered too. 

"But Superman cannot fight on alone." Lena announced. Alex shook her head and left. _I'm sorry, Alex but I have to try._ As soon as Alex was out of earshot, a masked figure suddenly dropped from the balcony and knocked Lena out with his gun barrel. 

"The crime rate has-"

"Hello." The masked man began annoucning, after hijacking the airwaves. "We are the Sons of Supergirl. Our Goddess went away but we hope she will come back. The Sons of Supergirl demand dominion over this city to prepare it for her return. Do it not, and we will kill this Luthor scum. She's done nothing but prove she is every inch her brother. We will kill her if you do not comply, mr Mayor. You have one hour." Lena tried to scream but her mouth was bound, as were her hands. 

"I'm sorry, we seem to have been hacked. One can only wonder what this threat means and what the fate of Miss Luthor is. Superman, please help her!" The news anchor said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sons of Supergirl plan to kill Lena

"Sons of Supergirl?" Alex asked in the DEO. 

"A radical splinter group of fanatics who worshipped Supergirl like a God. They carried out attacks on anyone they perceived to be her enemies, including Luthors it seems."

"What do we do?"

"Try to pinpoint their location. But we're running out of time..'

"We have to save Lena!" Alex cried desperately.

"I know, but we have 38 minutes until they execute her. The Mayor won't negotiate."

 

Far away, at the Danvers farm, a fist suddenly punched its way out of the ground. 

 

Lena awoke, battered and bleeding. She was in a secured warehouse surrounded by three heavily armed masked men. 

"What the hell...is this?"

"We're the Sons of Supergirl, scum. We continue her righteous work by purging this city of criminals and filth." _Sons of Supergirl? They're spitting on Kara's memory!_

"She would be ashamed of you! Supergirl never killed!"

".....Your Mayor has 15 minutes." the man snarled and punched Lena in the face again. 

 

In the White House, the President heard about the hostage situation. 

"Lena's done good work for us. But she has 15 minutes left to live and Superman is fighting Brainiac in Metropolis. It will take a miracle..."

 

"Get up!" The captor yelled. Lena was then taken to the roof of a building where police set up a perimeter. 

"Let Miss Luthor go! We can talk about this!" J'onn yelled. 

"Is there no way to free her, J'onn..?" 

"Not in time."

The reporters chattered, "It seems the terrorists are done waiting!"

"You know, you're a disgrace to her memory!" Lena defiantly yelled to her captors. "She was kind, and good, and amazing!" 

"What, did you have a _crush_ on her? No Luthor ever knew what love was. Your brother got my wife killed!" he sneered.

"Do your worst, scum. I've wanted to die since that day...If I'm going to see Kara again then so be it."

"Don't even try to play the sympathy card, Luthor. You're going to the deepest circle of Hell. You-"

The building was shaking,like an Earthquake. _What the...?_

"To hell with the plan! Kill this slutbag whore right now!" The goons raised their weapons, and the shaking increased. A strange alien energy was charging up from within the gun. 

"Luthor tech. We stole it." _The guns for my suit!_

Then he pulled the trigger and a wave of red energy hurtled toward Lena.....Only it never hit her. Instead there was a loud crash right next to her, sending her tumbling to the ground. 

"What was that?" Alex wondered. 

"Something just intercepted them!"

"I believe this is my city." A female voice said, as in a blur, she zipped around and the Sons fell to the ground. 

"Lena! You're ok, Lena..."

Lena eventually was able to focus, and she was looking at a black suit, with...the House of El symbol? _No...she died...._

"It can't be...she died months ago...are you some kind of imposter?"

Then she saw the woman's face clearly and it was a smiling, warm Kara, with tears of joy. _It has to be her! It's my Kara!_

"Kara...?"

"It's really me, Lena! I'm back!"

"Wha....but....how?"

"I don't know! I just...woke up in my coffin and had to punch my way out!"

"I'm so sorry for everything...." Lena openly sobbed into the girl's shoulder. She felt Kara's warm body, clutching it so tightly she felt Kara might leave her again if she let go.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Everything's going to be ok. I'm back!"

"Oh K-kara!" Lena couldn't help it. She pressed her lips to the hero's mouth, tearfully. "I loved you....I-I love you. That's what I'm sorry for! I didn't get the chance to-"

To her surprise, Kara merely smiled and kissed back. 

"And like I said, you have nothing to be sorry for. I do. I killed Sam...and I let you think I wasn't Kara."

"It doesn't matter, Kara! You're alive! You saved me!"

"Course I did....I did promise you I would always protect you!" Lena laughed tearfully and kissed her again. 

"I love you too, Lena Luthor."

As Kara carried Lena down back to the street where the crowd is, a massive cheer erupted. 

"She seems to have come out of nowhere to answer the prayers of the city! One can only hope this is the real Supergirl!"

"Supergirl is alive-"

"The black suited hero appeared just in time to save Lena Luthor-"

"Luthor, who had confessed publicly to having more than friendly feelings for the hero-"

"No official confirmation this is the real Supergirl-"

Kara turned to Alex, who was openly sobbing. 

"K-Kara?"

"I'm home, Alex." 

The sisters embraced lovingly, as Jonn and Lena looked on, proudly. 

Kara then confidently strode up to the reporter and took her microphone.

"I know I have a black suit, everyone but don't panic. I am alive. I don't know how, but I am here now. Another thing, I am in love with Lena Luthor. Anyone who messes with her, messes with me. The Sons of Supergirl can crawl back into the gutter where they came from. This is _my_ city!"

Lena grinned. Kara grabbed her by the waist and passionately kissed her in front of the crowd and cameras. 

"I love you, Kara."

"I love you too, Lena, and I will never stop protecting you."

 

The end.


End file.
